The Order
The Order of the Chief God, more commonly known as The Order Demon Realm Traveller's Guide; Demon Realms; Earth of the Demon Realm, is the main Anti-Monster organization in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world. Part crusading religion, part military superpower, and part world government, the Order holds sway over the vast majority of the world's human population; and within the Order, worship of the Chief God is practiced by the vast majority of the people Monster Girl Encyclopedia I; God's Servants and the Structure of the World; 1-1 The Order and Anti-Monster States (although sects devoted to lesser Divinities like Eros and Ares are accepted). The Order is reviled by monsters and their sympathisers as a great evil, but its doctrines are largely benign: that people should live temperate, virtuous lives of kindness and charity - just not kindness and charity to monsters Early Settings Info; The Order. Structure Not much information exists on the internal organization of the Order, although there are a few details available. A dedicated military arm called the Order of Holy Knights is referred to as "the clearest symbol of the Chief God's authority" Fallen Brides; One Who Seeks The Fallen Sword; Chapter 3; both Wilmarina Noscrim and Mersé Dascaros were members. At the top of the Order's human hierarchy sits a Pope, and there are also living saints Demon Realm Traveller's Guide; Magic Gems. Final authority obviously rests with the Chief God herself, who may make her will known by speaking to oracles (such as Sasha) Monster Girl Encyclopedia I; God's Servants and the Structure of the World; Divinities or sending Angel messengers directly. The Gods also sometimes send their Angels to help church expeditions slay the foul monster foe, or for more prosaic reasons, like rewarding good deeds. The level of direct control which the Order exerts over human affairs differs from place to place; from apparent indifference and disregard in Polove, to repressive micromanagement of civil society in Lescatie (although even there, the monarchy of King Castor continued to exist alongside). Order lands are said in general to be more prosperous and culturally developed than others Monster Girl Encyclopedia I; God's Servants and the Structure of the World; 1-1 The Order and Anti-Monster States, while monster-friendly states tend to attract "ruffians" and aren't as hard-working Monster Girl Encyclopedia I; God's Servants and the Structure of the World; 1-2 Monster-Friendly States. At present (and following the defeat of Lescatie), only one Order nation has actually been named: Welsple, a scholarly monarchy where Saphirette Spherica was apprenticed in her teens Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II; About the Author. The Order's prohibition against monstergirls is not without nuance. Not all the religious nations are equally zealous, so particularly peaceful and useful monsters might even receive official toleration, like kobold, holstaur and WeresheepKobold article. Extra Ecclesiam Nulla Salus Since the Order constitutes the majority of Humankind, it may be more instructive to consider those people who aren't part of it. Monsters and Demon Realms are obviously excluded, although the Order makes use of some monster products when there is no alternative, such as sea voyages Monster Girl Encyclopedia I; Monsters of the Sea; Sailing or Magic Gem spellcraft. Monster-friendly states are human nations which co-exist with Monsters in open defiance of the Chief God's commandments, while heresies like snake cultism Fallen Maidens; Monsterisation Case Files 8: Rituals and the Elemental faith fester in secret within Order territories. Organisations outside the Order which also are anti-monster do exist, the most notable being the monster-slayers of Zipangu like the Amanomiya clan. The Order seems to have no problem with other non-humans besides monsters, e.g. non-corrupted Dwarves, Fairies, elementals, and Elves. For example, Sasha does all she can to try and bring the half-elf Primera into the Order; it is Primera's dislike of humans that makes things difficult, not the Order's dislike of Elves Fallen Maidens; Primera Concerto; Pre-Transformation. Book Information The Order; Organization / Human (Early settings info) The Order and Anti-Monster States (MGE-1, p210) References Category:Setting Category:Factions